Various beverages, such as juices, carbonated drinks, water, teas, and smoothies are packaged in bottles. Some of these bottles have a relatively wide-mouth opening, while others have a relatively narrow-mouth opening, for dispensing a beverage contained therein. It may be desirable to drink the beverages directly from the bottle, without pouring the beverage into a container, especially if the container is not available, such as in the case while traveling. However, drinking directly from the bottle requires that the bottle be held with care and focus, since even slight carelessness may cause an unanticipated flow of beverage out of the bottle that may result in the beverage spilling or a user choking. Such an uncontrolled outflow of the beverage is quite common among young children, especially between ages of 1 to 7 years.